Simplify the following expression: ${-3(6-6p)-8(5p+4)}$
Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{6-6p}{)} - 8(5p+4) $ $ {-18+18p} - 8(5p+4) $ Distribute the ${-8}$ into the parentheses: $ -18+18p {-8(}\gray{5p+4}{)} $ $ -18+18p {-40p-32} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {18p - 40p} {-18 - 32}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-22p} {-18 - 32}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-22p} {-50}$ The simplified expression is $-22p-50$